Cupboards and Confessions
by CatLikesTea
Summary: Remus and Sirius find themselves locked in a broomstick cupboard together, ONESHOT, No smut, just fluff :) Wolfstar, Slash, boy x boy etc. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, Rated T for slash and probably a little swearing. Based off a prompt from Max, PLEASE R/R :)


**Cupboards and Confessions**

 **Prompt: Wolfstar, broom cupboard- Credit to Amy  
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to JKR  
Rated T for slash and a smol swear- don't like? Don't read.  
Please R/R, cookies for those who review ;)**

 **Okay, let's go :)**

Remus didn't know who pushed him into the broom cupboard that morning, but for some reason (he couldn't possibly think why) it put him in a rather bad mood. Especially as he had spelled it to remain locked until two occupants kissed, in an attempt to woo the ever-stubborn Lily Evans. This led to Remus firing a round of various spells at the door, ranging from the harmless alohamora spell to a rather angry reducto, which sent Remus flying to the back of the cupboard. Consequently, when Sirius Black came tumbling in a few minutes later, he was hit by a cutting curse meant for the seemingly impenetrable door.

"Siri!" Remus cried, worriedly rushing to his side.

"M'okay," the other replied, cutting off Remus's apologies with a wave of his hand. He sat up gingerly, wincing slightly as he felt a twinge of pain in his side.

"Episkey," Remus muttered, and Sirius let out a gasp of pain.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured inspecting Sirius's wound carefully, which luckily didn't seem to be too deep. "It was meant for the door honestly, oh my God I am so sor-,"

"Rem, it's okay, really I'm fine

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"Um, Sirius?"

The animagus turned to face him.

"Yes, Moony?"

"You do know what cupboard we're in right?"

Sirius screwed up his face in confusion and Remus couldn't help but think how adorable it looked. Shaking his head of such thoughts, he concentrated on what Sirius was saying.

"Oh no," Sirius groaned, his head in his hands.

"Oh yes," Remus answered frowning slightly at Sirius's reaction. "Why, d'you think I'm that bad at kissing?" He challenged teasingly, albeit still slightly hurt.

"No!" Sirius's head shot up and he added hastily, "I mean, I'm sure you're great at it, not that I'd actually want to… Y'know…"

"Right," said Remus leaning against the door, sighing slightly. Sirius _obviously_ wouldn't like Remus the way Remus liked Sirius. That would be too perfect and Remus never really was one for perfection. Still, he reasoned, it would be rather nice for the world to work in his favour at least once, and having one of the worst incurable diseases- his lycanthropy, Remus really appreciated when good things happened to him.

"We still have to do it though, I know it probably seems quite unappealing to you but I'd rather not be stuck in a cupboard all day-,"

"Unappealing?" For goodness's sake Remus, I'm not _gay_!" Said Sirius, laughing nervously.

Ouch. That stung. Oh well, it was now or never.

"I'm gay," Remus said under his breath.

"You… Wait, what?"

"I'm gay, okay?" Said Remus, a bit louder this time, flinching as he waited for the negative reaction that was sure to come.

Instead Sirius simply said, "Oh."

They sat in silence for a while longer before Sirius blurted out, "How do you know? That you're gay, I mean?"

Remus furrowed his brow. "Well, I guess I just found myself looking at boys more, the way other boys looked at girls," he paused. "That and there's this one guy I really like."

Now it was Sirius's turn to frown. "Who?"

"Not saying. But he's caring and funny and he understands me more than anyone else has ever done. He's really intimate but never realizes when he hugs me and holds my hand that it means anything to me. It doesn't to him though, he's straight. He's really suggestive in a jokey sort of way but I'm pretty sure he just acts indifferent all the time because I'm under the impression I make my affections really obvious," he stopped suddenly, catching his breath.

"He sounds like a bit of an asshole really," joked Sirius.

"A loveable asshole," Remus retorted, grinning. But as I said, he's straight as spaghetti."

"Yeah, straight until things get steamy, said Sirius, winking. Remus snorted unattractively.

"I already said, he's straight!"

"I don't know, have you ever even asked him?"

Remus looked at him thoughtfully. "No, but I don't need to. He's dated half the female population of Hogwarts."

"Maybe he's bisexual?"

Remus squinted at him. "You think I should ask?"

"How else would you find out?

"Well… Okay then. _Are_ you bisexual?"

Sirius gaped. "Ask the guy, not me!"

"I did ask the guy. As in, you are the guy. Oh shit, what have I done?" He asked, attempting to back away but finding he had nowhere to go as he had previously been leaning against the door.

Sirius walked closer until their noses were almost touching. Remus gulped loudly and Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual," he whispered and leaned forward to close the gap. Just as their lips touched, the door sprang open and Remus and Sirius fell out the cupboard into a heap on the floor, just as Dumbledore walked past.

"Ooh, doing the do are we boys? Saucy, spicy, scandalous! Although I do recommend using the beds in your dormitory, I personally don't find the broomstick cupboards terribly comfortable. Good day!" And with that, he walked past, leaving the boys wondering what on earth just happened. Within the next minute, however, all thoughts of their insane headmaster had left their minds as they resumed their rather brief closet kiss, uncaring of anyone who might happen to walk past that particular corridor.

 **\- Word count: 1045 (I think) -**

 **A/N: I don't know what on earth that ending was but yeah this is the weird fanfiction I wrote yesterday :)  
But in all honesty, I genuinely tried to keep it Sirius ;) towards the beginning but Dumbledore's just too great.**

 **Please revieeeewww and have a great day, byeee frens :)**

 **Cat Xx**


End file.
